


Sleep Tight

by AkikoNakamura



Series: Obey Me Drabbles by Aki [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, OOC, Soft Mammon, i just wanna cuddle him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoNakamura/pseuds/AkikoNakamura
Summary: soft mammon comforting MC, it doesn't matter if their relationship is a bit rocky.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me Drabbles by Aki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782580
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Mammon might be very OOC here, I apologize in advance 〈（_ _）〉This will also be a very short drabble, sorry.

A very distraught MC climbs on top of Mammon's bed, very gently scooting over by his side so she doesn't wake him up. She carefully wraps her small arms around his larger one and went back to sleep. Mammon isn't a heavy sleeper, so he wakes up to his human hugging his arm, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong, MC?" he said in a gentle voice, as to not startle her. MC trembled and pouted.

"I just had a nightmare... I don't remember what it's about, but I feel sick..." She held on tighter on his arm at every word. 

Mammon smiled and wrapped his other arm around her small frame. "Don't worry, the Great Mammon will protect you from those bad dreams." He then started gently threading through her hair.

"Sleep tight, MC."

10 months later. a lot of things changed. especially the relationship between the two. they weren't as close or trusting of each other as when they first met. they fight and argue at every opportunity. constantly bickering, screaming words of hate filled with venom. people can not stand being in the same room as them. 

It is late at night. MC felt like a child for being scared of a nightmare. It wasn't real, but the shock and fear was still there. She could only think of one thing that would help her ease her worries.

A very distraught MC hops out of her bed to walk over to Mammon's room. Carefully opening the door to see her the demon fast asleep. She slowly climbed on the bed and carefully scooted by his side.

She heard an audible groan come from the figure beside her. She watched as Mammon turned his back to face her. "Mmm.... MC? What's wrong?" Mammon groggily asked.

"I... I just..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. It was so childish. She wouldn't let him know that all she needed right now was him. She can't let him have the satisfaction of knowing that maybe, just maybe, she doesn't hate him as much as he thought she did. 

Mammon hummed and wrapped his arms around her. MC was stunned, but she eased into the embrace, snuggling closer to his chest.

"It's gonna be okay, MC. For now, let's just get some rest, okay?" He gently kissed her forehead, threading his fingers on her hair. An act that he knew comforted her on nights like these. 

"Okay... Sleep tight, Mammon."

**Author's Note:**

> Was it too short? (◞‸◟) I think it is. But alas, I cannot add more into it. Perhaps in the future I could write a multi-chapter fic based on this? Who knows ╮(︶▽︶)╭ I hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
